


Clandestine

by Kureiji_Kurai



Category: Enchanted Mischief - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Organized Crime, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kureiji_Kurai/pseuds/Kureiji_Kurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crime/Mob AU! If more than one "Head of the Family" is in town at once, trouble stirs. When Loki, having left years before after taking his place as head of the Laufson family, returns to his old home, it doesn't go unnoticed. Beautiful but deadly Amora is one that notices and one with a history and healthy grudge against him. She pays him a visit to bury the hatchet and because he is carrying something she wants, but gets more than she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Mob AU where Loki and Amora are human, but some special kind of people. They are each highly skilled at what they do, but nearly evenly matched against the other. They are both after things from each other. The myths do kind of exist (not the movies though) in this world and Loki plays off of them to the point no one is really sure if he's really human or if he is indeed the myth. I do hint at events from other marvel movies like TDW but not too much.

**~=Clandestine=~**

_Hello Darkness, My Old Friend_

_*Marvel_

_*Loki Odinson and Amora The Enchantress_

* * *

The annoying and distinct sound of a moist sole leaving one of the many crimson pools along the floor made the young woman's sculpted brow twitch as she stepped lightly over the lump on the floor. Much farther behind her there was the repetition of pops. She was fairly sure they were the sound from one of her own guns but after a while the sound always blended.  

Automatics sounded no different from pop guns.  On a normal day, one being fired at a time, she could tell the type of gun being fired by sound, or rather the pitch alone. Today, after that same sound had been going off all around her for so long she lost track of that ability. Her ears were even ringing a little and felt clogged the way they sometimes did if too many loud noises bothered them.

The clip holding the coils of her blonde braid had fallen out a long time ago but her hair managed to stay together. It stayed out of her way. It might have been a little messy by now but a girl could endure and make a few sacrifices if it meant getting what she wanted.

The long, looming hallways stood dark like a yawning cave with only the flickering lights to guide. Bullet holes riddled the walls like a termite invasion. Plaster dust hung thick in the air, forcing her to hold her breath in places just to avoid gagging. A lot of fire power passed through here not long ago, obviously, which put her further on her guard. She did not need a surprise attack, she needed to listen hard and keep her senses on high if she wanted to live, which she did.

The bulbs that were not flickering like candles had been shattered and crunched under her feet as she walked. Another heap on the ground made her hop over but she nearly slipped when her foot landed in nothing but congealing blood. A curse flew free as she skidded, flailing to right herself, and braced against the wall with both hands, the butt of her gun thumping with the impact. Looking in all directions, listening to be sure no attention had been drawn her way, she waited a few precious moments before plunging on.

She tossed her braid back over her shoulder with more force than needed, annoyed.  It was a mighty good thing she was as graceful and centered as she was or she would have landed on the poor nameless corpse.

She cast a fast glance behind her, checking again. If it was her men behind her she had nothing to worry about but if it was one of the others she needed to speed up. Her long, slender fingers curled around the grip of her gun a little tighter as her sharp green eyes darted from side to side. Her dark clad, sleek figure ventured farther and she let her long legs carry her around the corner.

The rate of her heart sped in her chest at the thrill of it all, finally getting to storm his stronghold, the old manor with her men. She had been waiting a long time for this chance, waiting to get at that desk, those papers, and that box. There was no way to know where he would be but she needed to get to that office regardless. It had been years since she set a toe into this place but she still knew every inch and hideous wall hanging. He never had redecorated, never changed the chilly decor full of clear plastic door handles, antique crystal hanging lights, or any of the copious amounts of impractical glass. A cold, winter wonderland death trap is what it had always been, and still was.

The edges of her lips curved up in a furtive smile.  He would be redecorating now!  They were helping him update the place, nice of them all to do, call it an intervention into bad houseware.

Her boots thumped ever so lightly on the thin carpet, her breathing shallow as she traveled with all the care of the hunted woman, which she was, but also the hunter. His men, plus a few extra, were hunting she and her men, and the reverse was equally true.  No excursion was complete with out wild cards and lots of guns, they all knew that.  This was the life they had all chosen to live, and so be it.  

The column of her slender neck tightening, spine stiff as she pressed quickly against the wall.

"We can head them of this way," a low male voice said.

Two sets of boots clunked on the ground like a heartbeat. They were around the next corner, blocking her. Her eyes narrowed as her heart beat a little faster. Bad idea on their part, no one should get in her way when she was this close. She did not aim to miss. Two men would not catch her here either, not blocked in like a mouse! If she fell it would never be two a couple lackeys, oh no! She had her pride and good reason for it too.

Taking a breath and holding it to keep her steady, she glided around the corner, gun poised at the ready, firing even before she had a perfect visual, having estimated the distance between herself and them by the sound of their heavy steps. The first shot was dead on, even better than she expected, leaving only a dark dot between his eyes as he crumpled instantly. The second man was quick, but shock went a long way, as did taking them by surprise. His gun swung toward her but she already had her aim, he never had a chance, not with her.

She was known for her aim and swift kills. It took only a second, less than a beat before he too had a nice round dot on his forehead. The only other sound besides the muffled zing only accomplished with a silencer, was the hollow sound of dead weight sliding down the wall.

Though silencers were far from soundless she could hope it was quiet enough or more would follow those. She glanced at her gun and took a quick mental check of how many clips she had used already. She had two full clips left but they would have to last her. Without a seconds worth of hesitation, she marched past them. Their guns were not her caliber and were not equipped with any form of silencer, which she needed. When she was younger she would have taken their guns just to be safe, regardless of use but experience brought boldness. They would not suddenly jump back to life and their guns would only bring more men on her head.  She was about stealth, not big guns.

She should not need the guns now, not when her destination was around the corner. Once she had it, she would slip out the window and call a retreat.

A quick glance in both directions told her the hallway was clear before she slipped inside the office. Her pulse spiked the second she was inside, gun at the ready even though she saw no one. If she was going to be attacked by surprise it would be in this room, she was fairly sure. He would not leave this room totally without protection. There might be cameras at the least. Her legs moved her forward with deliberate strides, feet crossing one over the other as she moved silently as she could.

Her eyes were wide open, adrenaline rushing through her as she looked in every direction, seeing no sign of life. A stern voice in her head reminded her it could never be this easy. He would have a surprise waiting for her before she got to the large and neat desk. Those little treasures of his were sure to be guarded.

Still, he must have been pretty busy about now. He could not have any idea what she was here for, would not know her end game plans. Edging closer to the closet, swinging the doors open to clear it, and it was empty, thankfully. Now she could relax a bit more, what with there being no other doors in the room, no other ways to spring on her unless he was hiding under the desk.

Unlikely, but she still shoved the rolling chair away and glanced under just to be sure. Her coiled shoulders relaxed as she deemed the room clear. Caution was mostly in the wind now, and she knew it, but could not totally stop herself. This would be her only chance to get it from him.

The air fled her lungs suddenly as fingers sunk into the back of her neck and guided her none too gently into a wall. She groaned involuntarily when her head connected hard enough for black to shadow her vision but she whirled, unseeing, but ready. Quick, silent, and efficient as ever, that man! She had no idea where he materialized from but it was irrelevant now. Her gun was somewhere near her feet, courtesy of the wall, so that left her with her fists.

She swung out, heel of her hand seeking an upward thrust into his nose but the launch was slow, much too slow, and she knew it. The yet untouched, sleek as a jaguar body ducked back with a wry smirk on his cut-glass features. He wasn't even trying, his fluid motion so effortless she wanted to kill him, if her world would standardize just a little more! He was dancing around her as she tried to follow his motion. Her chance to strike again did not quite come to fruition as he seized her instability, jerking her back against his chest, the blunt of a long blade cupping her jaw with no small force to hold her still. When in hell did he get behind her?

"Loki." She forced out in a combination of an accusation and greeting-No other man alive could sneak up on her besides him and she had never been able to figure out his trick, but he was known for it regardless-she had been so sure no one was in the room.

"Hello, darling! I was not expecting your visit," he slid the dull end of the knife slowly up and down her slender throat, his voice a satisfied purr into her ear, " Though I'm always pleased to see you, Amora."

"Likewise, it's been too long." Her last word was punctuated with a swift jab of her elbow to his kidney, dropping to her knees to escape the second his grip faltered.

She kicked out quickly, catching him behind one knee, making him reel back against the desk to catch himself. Her eyes shot to the floor in desperation, seeking any shiny objects that could possibly be her missing gun. Her eyes shot back to him as she felt him nearing, rolling to one side to avoid his hold, elbow slamming his side once again as she passed under his arm. He groaned, pivoting with her in the turn too fast and she knew he would follow it with a strike she would never manage to dodge that fast.

A clearly heavy boot connected with her ribs before she could get onto her feet and she snarled as his long fingers sank into her hair to snap her head back with force enough to cause her spine to protest loudly. Her eyes were still a little unfocused but she gazed up into the familiarity of  his thin, sculpted face, the spark of exhilaration obvious in his narrowed green eyes.  A face she committed to memory long ago with a fondness now turned to a numbing cold.

Fingerless gloves were a preference of hers for the very reason that she was female and knew exactly how to use her claws in close situations, and use them she did, sinking into his exposed wrist. He yipped when she tore some angry lines into his pale flesh but he did not let go, bringing the sharp of the knife to her throat this time as he tugged her up. Her green eyes glared into his venomously as she stood slowly at his direction. Always dominant, always commanding with an effortless grace no man she had known since was able to touch.

There were no men like Loki, none equal even now, after so much time.  Seeing him only reminded her painfully of that.  Time had dimmed her memory.  Her chest rose and feel far too quickly for her liking, she did not want him to know he winded her even though that kick must have taken a week of her breath away.

His smile was sickeningly victorious as he slammed her back into the wall, her shoulder blades almost cracking with the force, his body moving in against hers to pin her much smaller frame. "Have you missed me, darling?"

She once enjoyed his smug, sassy attitude, when it had not been directed at her.  Part of what she used to love about him was that massive, blade sharp wit nothing in his life had ever been able to dull.  He could run circles around any man, any day, and the adoration of her past self was thick with frustration now.

Her hands shot up to lock into his black hair, still silky and long enough to hold, she noticed. He did not flinch away, he simply let her lock her grip, let her thumbs stroke the skin under the collar of his black sport jacket. Touching him was another thing she had forgotten, and old addiction she thought she had shaken.  A beautiful, horrible creature, he was.

A little tremble ran through her as his eyes sank into hers, piercing her until those ghostly orbs were surely reading her every thought. There were always times she could swear Loki could read minds like the superstitious drones feared.  Still, she would not make it that easy for him, she was no drone.

Amora let her voice sink into a seductively intimate whisper that rivaled even his velvet tongue, "I have. I missed you since the day you left without a single word, left me to salvage our plan as best I could." Her fingers tugged a bit harder on his black tresses, "But we were younger and plans changed with time. You took the head of the Laufey family on your side and I stole the title of another. We both rule our little corners of the world, just as we should. The legends we began still thrive with our every conquest, it's just that we built them separately after we parted, a little less like the plan."

"Things do have a way of changing." His eyes took a quick glance over what he could see of her, lingering a moment too long on the v of her neckline, "But you seem much the same." His head cocked to the side, firm brows curving curiously, "But I never expected you to dance in here wearing yoga pants."

She glared indignantly up at him, "They are not yoga pants and you know it! I'm many things, but I'll never be tacky."

He started at her, still frowning in that serious but playful way of his, "They are so tight, I assumed they were for exercising."

Her knee shot up for his groin, forcing him to turn his hips, those trim hips of his, protectively,"You prick, stop insulting my clothing! You know I hate that."

His stare intensified, eyes widening a fraction before he crushed his midsection against her, pinning her legs down with his own. That strong, long set of fingers clamped down on her arm; the blade was so close in his other hand, but he was controlled as ever, only threatening to break skin but skillfully leaving it a threat. Even after these many years he was still so very in control of everything, but even now, she was fairly sure he had no intention of killing her. Skilled as he was with combat of distance and range, if he intended her dead, she would be already. There was something left between them, a thick sort of energy impossible not to notice.  

In some ways he had always been stronger than she was.  There were always times he frightened her and made her question everything she was and how crazy she was to cling to his side.  When they first met, they met as rivals, but there had been a strange magnetism between them even at the first - Kismet, some called it.

Loki was a vicious adversary, even in his youth.  The only thing that always saved her from him was the fact that they understood each other like no one else in the world. He was stronger and he knew her weaknesses, exploiting them when he wished, but he never really went for the kill... he didn't want to. The same had been true for her.

His body was flush against her, his muscular chest pressed to her round and soft one, holding her still, but she knew he was not as unaffected by it as his expression conveyed. It gave her a tiny thrill when she noticed his breathing deepen and nostrils flare. She still had power, even like this, even pinned to the wall. He knew she was weakest in close combat, her skill set being more of a distance fighter. As a rule, men were dead long before they got close enough to touch her but she still had a few tricks up her tight sleeves. She could read his eyes too, and he had indeed missed her. His eyelids fluttered almost indiscernably when he caught a whiff of her green apple shampoo.

Being near him had always robbed her of much of her senses, but not now.  The years had hardened her, years that love turned sour, twisted into a deep hatred.  Walking between love and hate was a fine line, easily slipping one into the other.  Pain had a way of turning the purest things to darkness.  She could not allow his closeness, his eyes, or his handsome face to make her forget just how much she hated him.

The tone of his voice had taken a decidedly husker lilt, but only slightly. "Anyway, to what do I owe this visit?" He smiled again, eyes dancing dangerously, "While it is flattering, I doubt you infiltrated my home by force simply to catch a glimpse of me."

Multiple pops sounded somewhere outside but neither of them flinched at the familiar sound, "No, not quite." She purred against his neck, craning her neck forward carefully against the knife, "I came to see how soft you and your men had gotten since you have been away."

"Oh?" His voice was low and dark with intensity, "And how soft have you found us to be?"

Amora smiled, rolling her head more to the side. "Your men... I find lacking." Her tongue darted out to draw a fast line up his pulse, grinning when he all but jumped, "You, I find to be hard and talented as ever, darling."

Loki's jaw slackened, lips parting a fraction, his breath catching, "Really?" His grip tightened on her arm, the blade moving away from her throat to rest at her shoulder, "You have really not changed at all." His cheek came to rest against hers,"But you can't lie to me, you would not risk your men for a simple test of skill."

A chuckle rumbled in her chest, "Nor would you stand inside your office while the battle ragged beyond the doors without cause. We both tell lies more easily than truth, our reasons never being so straight forward, my dear."

She could feel a smile tighten his lips before he spoke. "No, I suppose not." He allowed his free hand to slide from it's hold on her arm, moving it to her side, running the knuckles over her previously boot-tenderized skin.

Amora stiffened, brows knit together as he ran experimentally and roughly over the space. "I might be more interested in answering questions if you were honest first."

He thumbed her ribs in warning, drawing a whine of discomfort she would deny later from behind her closed lips, "It might be easier for both of us to skip the formality of truth and cut to our goals." His tactic changed as he splayed his hand over the sore spot, the warmth and gentles of his palm soothing. "I have an offer to make, Amora. I believe it could be mutually beneficial. Call your men off and we can talk peacefully."

"Why should I call my men off when we clearly have the upper hand?" She scoffed, "Tell your men to stand down and we can negotiate."

A sinister laugh rumbled from his body like an earth tremor."Remind me which of us has the upper hand again?" He pressed harder to crush her further against the wall, making it painfully hard to breathe, "Which of us should be surrendering?"

He pulled his head back to look at her, eye her discomfort, like she knew he would, which is what she had been waiting for. She had a headache so it was his turn. Amora threw her head forward with as much force as the limited space allowed, connecting the thickest part of her skull against his weaker areas.  The force, small though it might have been, was hard enough to knock him back. The second he stepped back she took her chance and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him sprawling on his back against the desktop. High kicks had always been one of her skills. Anger was powerful and she let it drive her forward like a tiger to ram her elbow into his temple, snapping his head to one side.

Her gun should be close, she knew it should! If she got to it they would be on ground slanting her way rather than his. If he got back up before she had her gun, she would have little to no recourse. The gleam of silver finally caught her eye in the corner.

That boot of his caught her squarely in her spine as he used the desk to roll; the force sent her sailing into the bookshelf, her head taking yet another blow when she connected, turning her vision cloudy. Staggering, throwing her hands to the side for balance, she plunged in the direction of silver. Desperate to stay in control of this fight, she dropped to her knees and scrambled for whichever one of the three blurry silver things she saw was her gun.

Arms were around her waist faster than her balance could catch up with as he hoisted her of the floor. Amora kicked wildly, connecting several times, enough to make him snarl and throw her.

She cried out in a high pitch yelp when she skidded over the desk and onto the chair, nearly bending her in half before she crashed to the ground. She would really feel that tomorrow; hell, she was feeling it  _plenty_  now! She had no time to recover or get her feet under her before he was on her again, jerking her up by the arms. She caught sight of his face and struggled that much harder, a tiny bit of terror struck in her by the rage on that pretty-boy face.

By luck alone she managed to twist away and dash to the other side of the desk; anything she could use to put some distance between them was wonderful at this point. There was a line of crimson from his noise and mouth, adding to the fury in his eyes. If the burning in her scalp and multiple other places was a judge she must have been bleeding too.

"Out of curiosity," She ventured desperately as they circled the desk like cats, "what was that offer you were talking about?"

Loki grinned, but it was venomous and dangerous, not the most reassuring smile she had ever seen him wear, "Maybe I'm not in a comprising mood any longer."

She honestly could not stop the scream she let out when he vaulted over the desk, landing firmly in front of her. Amora reeled back, snatching up a hard cover book and batting him squarely with it before he managed to slapped it out of her hands. This was not currently amusing anymore in the least! It might be time to cut her losses and get out of this place before she lost her head.

Grabbing the chair, she slammed it forward as she skirted around the desk again, "You're so moody!" She hissed as he prowled her way.

He was ready to chase her around the desk again but she had other ideas. That window looked quite inviting to a very soar woman. At least she could climb the ledge into another room to give herself a bit more room to fight him her way. That in mind, she broke for the open window but he had her wrist the minute she was crouched on the sill, her tender back against his chest too quickly. It was a problem when he was as agile as she was and faster. She growled as one long arm clamped around her waist to hold her arms immobile; he must not have been keen on getting elbowed again; knife once again at her throat.

In this position, she knew how to twist and throw the opponent off balance but he knew that trick of hers; there was no question in her mind that he was holding her down just to remind her that there was no amount of old tricks she could use that he did not already know and since he knew, he had her at his mercy. She needed to even the field quickly!  **How**  was the issue. Her eyes searched frantically for anything in reach, if she could get a hand free, but the best she saw was books and a paperweight on the desk.

She wondered if he still carried more knives on his belt, if he did, she might be able to get a hold of one. Even if he didn't, she had a gun strapped on each calf; they were both empty now but he did not know that.

"Stop." He warned, reading her mind as he felt her fingers moving along his waistband, "I don't care to slit your throat. I would rather talk with you if you will be reasonable."

"I thought you weren't in the mood to negotiate anymore." She purred back at him, resting her head on his shoulder as her fingers continued exploring.

"Would you rather I kill you?" He shot back waspishly.

"Not really. But wouldn't we just go to Valhalla if we died in battle?" Amora snickered, making an effort not to let her soar body rule or her nerves. Close combat had its advantages against men. Just another form of fighting with this man since she seemed to have lost the other. He had not killed her in his anger, which she could tell was already cooling, so it was unlikely he would now.

"I believe those are supposed to be noble causes, which this is not."

"Who decides what is a good cause and what isn't?" His grip had slackened while he was talking to her without him realizing it, so she took her chance to roll in his arms and face him, "If not negotiating, what are you in the mood for, darling?" She purred, switching tactics again as she slid her arms around his waist.

Loki tensed, glaring at her, clamping his elbows against his sides to try to hold her arms in case she tried anything, "Will you behave?" His knife was resting lightly on her spine to keep a mild threat up.

"It's a good thing neither of us really wants the other dead... I'm honestly not sure sometimes which one of us would win." She ran her nails up his back, ignoring the restriction his elbows caused, relishing the way it made his muscles coil beneath the skin. "You know I hate to be good anyway, Loki." She slid her lips against his slowly to tease him and all those muscles relaxed right back. They had chemistry and history.

"I do know." He muttered against her mouth, fist locking into her hair to tug her head back uncomfortably, "Time to face the troops, you're going to surrender." He spun her back around, knife back at the column of her throat, "That is what I'm in the mood for."

"You're really no fun at all." Her long suffering sigh could have broken windows, intentionally dramatic.

Amora did not resist his direction this time as he forced her out the door and down the dark hallways. She would just wait for now, see exactly where this would lead before she decided how to respond. Her fingers curled around the stolen knife as she slipped it carefully into her sleeve. She distracted him well enough that he did not even feel her slide it free. Weapons of a woman... she had those if nothing else. One more thing she was known for.

She was patient, she could wait. Her men were lurking around somewhere if all else failed. They would fight for her any way she asked, those pitiful creatures. They did not call her Enchantress for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the Mob boss (boss fight pff) encounter of these two. Before you ask, yes, I think they are really the types to be fighting and flirting while their men battle it out to the death in other rooms. They are both selfish and power hungry, not kind. If they get what they want, they don't really care.
> 
> In this story, they have a history together, including being young lovers. This paring strikes me as a Bonnie and Clyde type, very fun, but very destructive to everything and everyone around them. They would be a wild whirlwind together, always fighting each other for dominance, which I love!


End file.
